


Чистое золото

by Maranta



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maranta/pseuds/Maranta
Summary: У Локи было много учителей.
Kudos: 5





	Чистое золото

Мать не велела ходить по зеркалам — зачем принцу Асгарда темные тропы, когда сияющий Биврёст доставит его куда угодно? Зачем двери, что открываются в обе стороны, — и никогда не знаешь, кто поджидает тебя за ними?  
Локи согласно кивал, потупив глаза — примерный ученик и почтительный сын. По ветвям Иггдрасиля он начал бродить давным-давно.  
Колдун находит его сам, странный и смешливый, — из мира настолько далекого, что печать Биврёста никогда не ложилась на его почву. Он предлагает знания и силу, власть над сердцами и исполнение всех желаний — в обмен на услугу, о которой попросит когда-нибудь потом. Локи слышит ложь в его словах и знает, что цена, что с него спросят, будет слишком высока.  
Локи почти уверен, что сумеет обмануть нового учителя первым.

Прялку он крадет из мастерской матери, старательно не глядя на полузаконченный гобелен на ткацком станке — не любит пророчеств — и это обходится без последствий. Пропажу тюка соломы замечает лишь конюший, но ему и в голову не приходит подозревать принца.  
Локи не спрашивает, почему прежде всего обещанного он должен научиться прясть золото из соломы; но знание есть знание. Впрочем, он уже обманут — это оказывается вовсе не уроком, а испытанием.  
— Ты безнадежен, дорогуша, — говорит колдун, и в голосе его Локи слышится ненавистное, опостылевшее в чужих устах разочарование.  
— Я зря трачу на тебя свое время, — учитель тыкает в его сторону кривоватым пальцем с длинным острым ногтем. Локи комкает негодную кудель, закусывая губы. Он никогда не заваливал урока, никогда магия не отказывалась поддаваться ему, никогда его не предавал собственный разум, в отличие от тела. Но который день за прялкой — а солома отказывается становиться для него золотом.  
— А ведь у меня были на тебя надежды, — продолжает колдун, вскидывая руки. — Но нет, ты безнадежен, абсолютно беспо…  
Последнее, что слышит Локи, прежде чем чем звон стекла обрывает эту тираду:  
— Слишком мало ненависти.  
Он разбивает все зеркала в своей комнате и заменяет другими, нехоженными, а прялку возвращает на место. Плоды своих трудов — моток золоченой соломы, тяжелой, но хрупкой — долго держит в руке, прежде чем сунуть в ящик стола и забыть.  
Локи знает свои недостатки лучше всех.  
Ненависти к брату в нем всегда было вровень с любовью.

Когда много лет спустя Локи притаскивают в Асгард в цепях — как зверя, как преступника, как военнопленного; тысячу вещей, которыми он является и не является, — только мать навещает его.  
Его тюрьма комфортна — от мебели до книг, хоть он не просил ни о чем. Единственное, что он просит у матери, когда та спрашивает, чем облегчить его участь — прялку.  
На безмолвный вопрос Локи отвечает с широкой ухмылкой, похожей на перерезанное горло:  
— Хочу спрясть подарок для Всеотца за его милосердие, за справедливый суд — о, и за гостеприимство, разумеется.  
Фригга печально качает головой, но на следующий день прялка оказывается в его камере. Солому он сотворяет сам.  
Где-то очень далеко, в мире, недоступном взгляду всевидящего Хеймдаля, куда можно заглянуть лишь через зеркала, смешливый колдун плетет свои интриги, и в когтях у него новая, более сговорчивая ученица.  
Здесь же, глубоко под залами Валяскьяльва, за запертыми дверями и магическими щитами — как украденная реликвия, спрятанная и забытая, — младший принц Асгарда сидит за прялкой.  
С пальцев его стекает чистое, сияющее золото.


End file.
